User talk:Ferbette
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the File:Patrica.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 21:03, January 7, 2010 Ferbette Is your user name supposed to be like my character Ferbette? --Zacbio 22:47, January 7, 2010 (UTC) No The Ferbettes p.s. I'm the unnameed use now named-Ferbette 23:04,January 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry The pairing was my friend's idea. Since he thinks Phineas belongs with Isabella and he supports Ferb-Gretchen. --Manta-bee 09:05, January 9, 2010 (UTC) you do'nt get hurt in fireside girls, you earn fun badges like sewing! Awesome pictures I love all of the pictures you have done. Ivy is cool! Thanks for the work on Joanne and Maria! Love your Maria pic! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 02:36, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Just FYI I just want to tell you that I made "Lakefront Boys"(Fireside Girl's male counterparts) and the "Oceanview Boys"(Waterfront Girl's male counterparts). I'm creating a story about how these four groups meet in the Annual Troop Olympics, and I think it would be unfair to leave the Firefly Boys out. So, do you want them in my story? 22:48, February 26, 2010 (UTC)~ BTW, that was me---Daisy 02:55, February 27, 2010 (UTC) And by Daisy, I mean Randompnfnerd. ---- Daisy 03:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry it's just that we all have diffrent oppions so to make it up to you i'll try making The Lakeside girls and maybe even Oceanview girls as female counterparts to themThe Ferbette 16:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) No. it's ok, I just wanted to know if you wanted to be in a story called the Troop Olympics! So, do you want to?Daisy 17:36, February 28, 2010 (UTC) deal!The Ferbette 17:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) *snaps fingers* Ok! I just got to tell this to Eric, creator of the story.Daisy 18:14, February 28, 2010 (UTC) *Just to get this straight, these are the troops: *Fireside Girls *Firefly Boys *Waterford Boys *Waterfront Girls *Lakefront Boys *Oceanview Boys I don't want to leave any troop out for my--I mean our story. Daisy 01:46, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Some Pic I just made this pic it's my first time using Paint so sorry if it's a bit crummy, but maybe this looks like your Isaac Grand-Marina. Daisy {We Are The World!!} 03:21, March 6, 2010 (UTC) When you say "Doofetzie" who are you reffering to? --Manta-bee 11:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Did Disneygirl give you permission to make those edits, I don't she'll appreciate you messing with HER characters.-Phinfan I think that my story was fine as it was, thank you very much.-[[Phinfan] Troops I've seen that you've created a lot of troops, and I was wondering if I could use them them, as long you give me permission. It's that I'm creating a new story, and I need to use various troops. Check out my blog for more info. Thanks!!!! --'The Jelly 'Waiting for the Peanut Butter..... 00:48, May 19, 2010 (UTC) PS I think you're awesome!!!! Um...........can you respond to me on my blog now?? Because I really need some troops, and I have to start the competition part of my story.....Thanks! --'The Jelly 'Waiting for the Peanut Butter..... 17:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh wait....you already let me use some of your troops. Duh! I barely remembered that!! Sorry!! :P --'The Jelly 'Waiting for the Peanut Butter..... 17:41, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey how about this since I already made a girl named Alesbesi maybe you can try to make her upset on loseing and quit her troop-The Ferbette 14:17, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay! What's her troop? --'Yumi Yoshimura '[Is this real?? Is this pretend??] 16:09, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, one question: Is Patricia's name Patricia, or Patrica?? I'm confused. :P The Greenleaf girls oh P.S. i'm not sure i'm not always a good speller---The Ferbette 18:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Mind if I use the photo i'd like to make it into Florence's brother Quinten Thongings---The Ferbette 18:35, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Quick question How do you change the name of a page-The Ferbette 16:27, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Never mind i'll just set Titanette:P-F up for deletion and change it to Titanette:X-Z-The Ferbette 18:07, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Stop Using My Images I SEE YOU HAVE USED MY IMAGE STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL NOT GET MAD BUT JUST DON'T DO IT please! Okay then?:(-The Ferbette 00:22, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Categorising on Pavevnder Vlown Could you please remove the Ferb Fletcher, the Boy Who Lived pages category off of Pavevnder Vlown? Pavevnder is not a character in the stories and the category belongs to me. Cheers! [[User:American che|'American che']]{♥when ginny kissed harry♥} 17:06, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hhhheeeelllllllloooo? [[User:American che|'American che']]{♥when ginny kissed harry♥} 23:05, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you please answer me? [[User:American che|'American che']]{♥when ginny kissed harry♥} 23:23, July 2, 2010 (UTC) fine-The Ferbette 01:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Heyz :D Hey, I'm starting on another story (and I don't even know why because I haven't finished my other stories), and i was wondering, if I could use Patricia Verlean, Florence Verlean, and Isaac Grand-Marina for my upcoming story? Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 15:41, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, yeah, and also Adam Verlean? 'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 15:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) okay-The Ferbette 21:16, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks a million :D 'Kaoru Matsubara '"A quien le dices ternura???" 22:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry to say this ,but you never mentioed anything about a parell universe ,but i'll make it up to you by letting you make a picture of Quinten Thonnings-The Ferbette 16:39, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Uh, it's 'cause I barely made up my mind that in my story, they're actually from a parallel universe, and they are like the Phineas and Ferb and Isabella of their universe. 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 21:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC) And what do you mean make a pic of Quinten Thonnings? 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 21:40, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea what Quinten looks like-The Ferbette 23:57, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay, I'll work on that :) 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 03:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to say this, but I too have NO idea how Quiten thonnings looks like. :-/ 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 20:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) He has brown hair and strangley resmbles Jake Greenfish ,but with darker hair and hair styles is more of a Goldfish Darkskull and you can amke the outfit-The Ferbette 20:36, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Okie-dokie! 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 21:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Never mind I got an idea !:)-The Ferbette 18:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay. 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 18:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Amy used for a former fireside girl (A.K.A Torn between 2 Amys) PZzt, in the wanted poster picture, you recognize that my character Amy's surname is her middle initial "Singer", instead of her real surname "Florencio". You should change the middle initial to the surname, because the brunette fireside girl you rename her Rica or Faye. post your answer here i'm sorry ,but huh?:(-The Ferbette 14:59, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey....you need any help? 'Kiki's Delivery Service '{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 16:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay this conflict is begging to get confussing-The Ferbette 16:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) What conflict? 'Kiki's Delivery Service '{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 16:07, July 27, 2010 (UTC) The conflict between Amy Singer (the brunette Fireside girl) and Amy Florecio (the girl that looks like Isabella) Isabeee means That you should post Amy as Amy S. Florencio, and rename The Brunette Rica or Faye. Simple as that. :) 'Kiki's Delivery Service '{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 16:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey I just rember that I made her Ben Baxter's daughter maybe the wanted poster could have been a blooper-The Ferbette 18:14, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay 'Kiki's Delivery Service '{Kiki and Tombo Forever!} 20:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I got an idea. Amy's original design is the brunette fireside girl, but now she looks like Isabella. REMEMBER. She is originally the brunette fireside girl. Now she is an Isabella lookalike. And G. Hannelius is now her voice actor until Tara Strong replaced her. Don't worry i'll prouably change my Amy's name to something more of her background-The Ferbette 14:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay for now on Amy Baxter is now April Baxter how's that?-The Ferbette 14:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Spelling and Grammar Hello! A few other users and I have noticed that you have made numerous spelling mistakes and we'd like to remind you to spell things correctly. So, spell things correctly. I really just want this place to be void of spelling and grammar mistakes and for all users to keep this place nice and interesting. If there are spelling mistakes, it seems like the author doesn't even care about the story and the reader stops reading. So please, spell things correctly. If you don't know how to spell something, look it up. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 22:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC) AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! Lat night my dream had baby Fireside girls-The Ferbette 23:44, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey would you like to join a site called Gaia Online? You can make Patricia and Florence avatars. I already have some characters like Linda and Jenny. --Manta-bee Yup heard of that ,but I don't have anough money or is it free?-The Ferbette 21:03, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Cool We both made an episode on here. :) P&I4EVAH! 19:51, August 3, 2010 (UTC) The Attack of the Counterparts Can't I just say they're counterparts from a parallel universe for this one story?? Because if I go with your plan, I'm gonna have to rewrite the whole stoyr, so, please?? 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 14:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) fine maybe i can write it in alternte beggning and ending-The Ferbette 14:23, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Or I can just put in the beggining a note that says that Issac, Patricia, and all of your characters are just counterparts from a parallel universe for this story. 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 14:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Oops sorry too late-The Ferbette 14:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC) It's okayz, i already added the note to the story, and I'll just put a deletion tag on the other page. 'I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 14:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Question Can anyone tell me how do you re-name a page-The Ferbette 23:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) At the top of a page, look for where it says "Move". Click that and follow the directions on that page. [[User:American che|'American che]]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 00:05, August 10, 2010 (UTC) deservedly NO AMY F I made Amy Florencio a new candidate for deletion and I think you can share the Amy Baxter page, remember, she although looks to be a brunette fireside girl but in new seasons, she will later appear as an Isabella lookalike. Her deceased mom would be Divina Baxter, died of breast cancer. Amy does not return Monty's crush on her and appear to date a Phineas lookalike named Gunther(Amit is his original name). she will appear to be Pucca. So, you can have me edit that Amy Baxter page and you can remove the period in the name now... Okay this has gone too far it's even considered an edit conflict and Amy's a common name so can we just make a comprimse this just isn't working out as planned :(-The Ferbette 14:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Ask the owner of the wiki to make the page a CANDIDATE for deletion(IT IS THE AMY S FLORENCIO SO I MADE IT BLANK AND ADD SOME WORDS). I will better make a little edit on the Amy Baxter page. are you the one who made Are you the one who made Sidney Jones? yes-The Ferbette 23:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Someone added a bunch of stuff on Florence's page about her marrying Gerland, but I removed it. Sunshine Power 'Nang nang nang nang.... 23:23, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Nickname What I renamed Prissy to Amarine. I will use the name Amarine here and in the Phineas and Ferb Flynn Management wiki as Amy, so if Amy B was already sent back to Danville, Amarine will be nicknamed Amy again, Help support this old Wikia Hey i'm here to promote a Wiki called Fanonanimaiacs it's like this Wiki expect it's Animaniacs theme here's the link-The Ferbette 21:06, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Animaniacs isent realy my thing but I know someone who will LOVE this (Ferblover) I will tell him about it Team Doofenshmirtz 22:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Heyz buddy! 'Daisy56 'Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw!! ;) 22:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Heyz, why don't you join me on a blog? We can talk about ideas for a story :) Daisy%^ 00:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Helloz? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56]]Nang! 14:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) umm... usally I dpn't talk to strangers about personal stuff it's only to report promblems and what not.I'm in 6th grade for crying out loud-The Ferbette 14:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry. I just wanted to talk about ideas for stories. By the way, I'm just thirteen. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 14:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC)5d Hey and i'm 11!:)-The Ferbette 20:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Cool!~ I barely turned 13 last week --[[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw! ;) 22:05, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for supporting my wikia! I making more articles right now there! "Good dogs tells the truth, never take what doesn't belong to them and never chew their butts in public." 22:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Your very welcome-The Ferbette 23:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Wow Thanks Ferbette for renaming the brunette fireside girl to April! That is nicer, and going on April is now friends with Amy. I will do some necessary changes in April's page about her. welcome :)-The Ferbette 14:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Wait...I will put an edit and move the page of the blonde fireside girl Juliet, because you misspelled Juliet. idea I read you comment on diasy's story valentine's day about Pathica and floorence not being from AU world and then gived a funny idea but I got anther idea how about doof doofenshmirtz actully kidnap the two and made them and the kids' from the au wolrd BELIVE that there like the other's where from the AU world then in the end like you said there told that weird want you said but other then the weird kid saying that it could happen he said that you could be. I beg your pardon-The Ferbette 23:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:The_Attack_of_the_Counterparts did you make Thomas J.Campana elemtracy school if so I think you should make a page for it and I got teatche'rs idea for you can use them all 1.a evil teacer someone who hates kids and there job the kids don't relly like them ether 2.a good teacher somone who loves kids and there job the kids love them to same goes as for the principal have fun writing the people that work for the school! In the Phineas and Ferb Back to school special the princabel doesn't appeartice the boys' creativity so she keeps a good eye on it and at the end she is taken to the Isanitarioty-The Ferbette 00:11, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Maybe you should replace the h-word on "I Dreamed a Dream" with heck, because it's a curse word. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo.... 01:29, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thankz! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo.... 01:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I was wondering that, all your spellings are really wrong. It should be AUSTRALIA not AUSTRILLA. Well, I just corrected it. I'm 12 years old and I'm good at reading and making stories. Well, if you're from a different country (not U.S.A.) and you're a little bit too young than me, I'll correct all your spellings. And, why is Issac called ISSAC? Can't it be ISAAC? ~ Patricia 1:09 PM, Wednesday, March 30 2011 okay 1st of all i'm Amercian,2nd i'm also 12,and 3rd i'm not the best at spelling-The Ferbette 22:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) You're 12 too? But I'm still an editor of all bad spellers. -Patricia 11:41 AM Tuesday, April 05, 2011 About your edits I see your edits of the characters were really bad. I used photoshop CS3 for editing Isabella. I renamed the edited Isabella as Isaac Fernando Isabelo Garfield-Sharpie. Patricia Verlean Florence, I know what we're gonna do today! 02:51, April 21, 2011 (UTC) See the pictures below: About Patricia and Florence Mind if I change all your pictures of Patricia and Florence so it couldn't be deleted by the admins? Please read the Edited Pictures policies and replace all the pictures into handrawn or computer drawn drawings or I'll draw all the edited scenes in my computer. ~Patricia Florence, I know what we're gonna do today! 11:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) i don't know-The Ferbette 20:45, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But I'll change the pictures then. ~Patricia CoCo hey! (talk) 08:47, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi I've seen your Quantum Bay article, and i was wondering if I could use it for my own article, 2nd Dimension: Candace Chronicles.- Phinfan okay-The Ferbette 16:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) What the? Okay I'm happy you made the Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (2nd Dimension) page, but you should've made it so other people, it took my near 4 hours to get it fix and type in what I wanted to type in. So I just thought you should know. 22:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC)